


He isn't real

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: :((, M/M, No Fluff, it's vvv short and edgy, oof - Freeform, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GET READY FOR YOUR HEART TO HURT





	He isn't real

“Do you love me?”

“O-of course I do,”

“Then kiss me,”

I did.

My hands tangled into his messy blonde hair. His sea green eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around me.

“I love you, Craig, I love you so much,”

“I love you too, Tweek,”

We kissed more.

~

We sat on the roof of my house, hand in hand, looking at the stars.

“Craig?”

“Yea?”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“Never forget me, okay?”

“I’d never forget you,”

We fell silent.

Eventually, he spoke up.

“Craig?”

“Yea, babe?”

“Wake up.” His voice was cold, it sent tears to my eyes. I felt like I was drowning. Then my eyes fluttered open.

I was at home. In my bed. I checked my phone contacts.

The only contacts in there were my mom and dad.

My friends were never real.

Tweek was never real.

I climbed out onto the roof where we were sitting. I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

He isn’t real.

None of it was.

By bare feet clung to the shingles, as I carefully stepped closer to the edge. My toes hung off the edge when I stopped.

“I love you,”

I jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> soz ;0;


End file.
